1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to methods and/or devices for allocating resources for communication with base stations.
2. Description of Related Art
Technologies for increasing a transmission rate while transmitting data from a base station to a device have been studied. The base station and the device may transmit and receive data by using cellular communication. Here, two devices included in a network may pair up to receive split data from the base station. The base station may transmit the split data to each of the two devices by using a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology. The two devices transmit and receive the split data via device-to-device (D2D) communications. By using D2D communications, radio resources may be efficiently used between the base station and the devices, and a high transmission rate may be guaranteed.